1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for providing a unique form of training for those desiring to learn the art of hitting, in sports such as baseball. The invention provides a ball suitable for the sport to be learned attached to a handle which allows a trainer to controllably present the ball to a trainee in a manner realistic for the sport and the degree of skill of the trainee. The invention will be best understood by reference to the following discussion and the associated figures.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,989 there is described a training device for teaching young people how to hit a ball in a sport, such as baseball. In a preferred embodiment in that patent an actual baseball is connected via a connecting nut and bolt arrangement to the end of a rod, the other end of which is held by the trainer. In essence the ball is then completely under the full control of the trainer who, acting as a pitcher, can control the ball's speed and attitude of presentation to the trainee, acting as a batter. The advantages of this arrangement over conventional training devices are set out in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,989. In particular that patent describes the typical situation encountered by a new trainee to a ball-sport, in which the trainer would toss the ball to the trainee and issue verbal instructions such as “swing” or “keep your eye on the ball”. To a new student, the proper way to execute these instructions would not be immediately clear and a long, iterative process would ensue. Typical methods of presenting a ball to a trainee include hanging a ball by a string, placing a ball on a support, or ejecting a ball from a machine. Some trainees may master these instructions quickly but in the vast majority of cases the learning process continues for an extended period, occasionally extending to months or more to achieve acceptable mastery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,989 discloses a device with a ball, representative of the ball to be used in actually playing the sport being taught, attached to a handle apparatus that allows the trainer, acting as a pitcher, to control the ball's speed and attitude of presentation to the trainee, acting as a batter. The trainer can then explain in whatever detail is necessary for the trainee to understand the instructions being provided and the trainee can respond accordingly. This provides the trainee with instructions and practice at a speed commensurate with his or her ability, allowing the trainee to more quickly grasp the lesson being presented. The ultimate results for the trainee are improved eye-hand coordination, many practice swings at an actual ball per unit time, immediate feed back on the result of each swing, and improved self-confidence as more and more contact is made by the bat with the ball, especially in young ball players.
It can be seen from the description of the Best Mode of the Invention in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,989 that the device was intended to be used in a mode in which the trainee (the hitter) would ordinarily swing in a relatively slow motion, so that the details of the swing and contact with the ball could be followed and discussed between the trainer and the trainee at the very same time that the swing was occurring. However as the device was used by increasing numbers of trainees, it became apparent that in the presence of an actual baseball in the strike zone of the batter often, “the temptation was too much” and the batter would take a full swing at the ball. However, if the bat does not make clean contact with the ball, it was found that use of the product in the “swing-away” mode could have deleterious effects on the device. Sometimes the rod would be nicked and could ultimately be disfigured from too many nicks. Additionally, if a particularly fast swing made contact with the ball and the rod at the same time (as in an undercut swing that was off-target) then it was found that the bolt connecting the ball to the rod could be bent.